Somewhere only we know 3
by DarrensCrepslysBitch
Summary: Kurt was blinded in a freak accident years ago, and was now fully recovered, and now attending Dalton tramuatation reform school. To add onto that his roommate jerk, that he happens to be in love with. Blind!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, you guys ALL wanted Blind kurt, and badboy blaine. I was sad I really wanted to do a mute kurt. I've been taking signing classes lately, and people like to watch me talk to the mute girl in my class. Wondering how we understand each other with our hands flying like that. I've also been having skin problems. I've recently become Vegan. My skin is supper pale. I. NEED. COLOR. **

**Anyway, without further ado. KLAINE**

**disclaimer-dont own glee. Fuck. **

* * *

_Click, click, click, click, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap _Kurt hummel gripped his cane tightly in his left hand, as he simmotatniously clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Furiously trying to discover his location. He eventully gave up and called his sight-seeing dog, Cat, so his side.

"Cat. Bathroom." He told the dog, who loyally waited until Kurt's unsteady hand grasped her handle, she began leading him through the halls of Dalton Academy.

When Kurt had found out that he was blind it was a shock to say the least. The crash was so vivid in his head. The noise was overbaring, and the pain that settled into his chest never really next, seven years later. He had attended _Ohio's school for the blind _for five years, before he was ready to be re-enrolled into a regular school. But Burt wouldn't stand for it.

"A regular school? What if it happens agian? He may lose more then his sight if it happens agian!" Burt had yelled to his theripest. They had eventually decided on Dalton Achademy. A school two hours from Lima, that specialized in re habilitizing traumatized youth.

_Might have well sent me to a reform school. _Kurt thought bitterly as he familierized himself with the path that he would walk for the rest of this school year. Because of his 'condition' The school had offered to let him walk around for a few hours on the weekend before Kurt had to start school. This was the last weekend he had, and him, and Cat were pretty confident of their footings by now. Moving from the science room, Kurt read the brail sign to make sure he had stopped at the right room, and made sure it matched with his schedule. When it did he clicked his tongue for Cat to lead him to the next room.

Kurt Had Cat take him to his to-be dorm. He hadn't been their yet, but his dad had made sure that Cat knew where it was at. Cat, being specially trained to memorize locations, knew precicoally where Kurt wanted to go when he said, 'Cat, Dorm." The dog began leading him toward a large spiral staircase that lead up to the 'D' dorms.

Cat barked a warning. Kurt, having falled up stairs many times, stopped, and dropped Cat's harness momentarily. He leaned forward to begin to feel for the first step. His hands brushed cool, smooth marble as he sighed happily, and grabbed Cat's harness agian. He clicked his tongue and the dog and boy, began making their way up the stairs.

Kurt, and Cat had a great relationship. Kurt needed to trust Cat. For instance as he was climbing the stairs now he had no idea when they would end. How far they were spaced, or if their was another person coming down.

Cat. Needed Kurt to trust him. He was was trained for this. Completely relying on the day he was going to form a partner ship with a human that needed him, as much as he needed them. Cat growled a warning lightly to let Kurt know he was on the last stair. Kurt nodded and once his foot reached the last step he didn't bother trying to climb anymore, as he walked down the now open hallway.

"Cat. Dorm." He reminded his guide-dog. Cat barked, and led Kurt down the long hallway. Stopping at the door that had a small dog door built in. _They must have installed that for Cat... _Kurt thought as he dug his key chain out of his bag, and opened his dorm.

Kurt wanted to say he was impressed, but honestly, all he saw was a black room. Thats all he ever saw. It was sunday and the students were begining to return to their dorms for this weeks classes. Kurt was pretty sure he didn't have a roommate. That would cause too much trouble, having a blind room mate.

"Cat. Shut the door please." Cat barked, and nudged the door shut with his nose before slipping his harness into Kurts hand and leading him to his bed. Kurt took about a half hour feeling around the room. a pair of.. _Bunk beds? _Kurt thought. Maybe he did have a roommate. His dresser was to the left of his bed, because Burt had takken the liberity to leave a brail note on his bed. His clothes put, away, and his products in the bathroom. Kurt sighed and motioned for Cat to lay down while he began to strip for bed.

"What the fuck is this?!" A voice came out from behind his door. Kurt whirrled around. He was in his underware. He was now lost from not paying attention to what way he was turning, and now there was someone outside of his dorm.

"This a fuckin dog door?" The voice came through agian.

"Cat..." Kurt whimpered. Cat immediantly took his defensive stance beside his partner, and let out a low growl as Kurt slipped his harness off. The doorknob jiggled, and opened as Kurt heared the door swing open.

"What in the hell!" The voice said agian. Kurt didn't know what do do. Cat, grabbed a towel from Kurts bed, and laid it on his owners lap. Kurt began to cover himself as he wrapped his arms around his dog.

"Is that a god damn dog? Get him the hell out of here, he can't be in the dorms? Why are you in my dorm? Why are you naked? Get the fuck out!" The boy yelled, yanking Kurt up by his forearm. Cat growled and barked a warning at the boy.

"Cat no! Down! Please don't! Don't!" He said as the boy continued to haul him to the door, and put in in the hallway. Where was he? He couldn't see. Someone was putting him places he didn't know where. Cat wasn't here. The door slamed, and Kurt banged on the door.

"PLEASE! THIS IS MY ROOM!" He began to cry, which irritated his unworking eyes. The door opened agian. "My roommate?" The boy growled. Kurt blindly reached his hands out to grasp the voice.

"Don't touch me." The voice said, as Kurt fell forward and into the room. He began feeling for Cat. He clicked his tongue, and there was soft comforting fur on his arm, and a hesitant tongue licking his face.

"Whats your name?" the voice said. Kurt sat up feeling for his clothes before Cat went over and retrieved them for him.

"Kurt." He said, slipping on the shirt, and sweat pants Cat had brought him.

"Blaine." The boy answered. "What the fucks with the dog?" Blaine said agian. "You need to get it out of here." Kurt sighed, and snapped his fingers pointing to the direction of the bed. Cat licked his face once more before laying down, carefully watching the strange boy.

"He is my seeing eye dog." Kurt answered, pulling a white stick from his bag, and unfolding it to make it longer. Realizing that it was a walking cane Blaine's eyes widened.

"Fuck, your blind?" He said before running a hand through his lose curls. "And I kicked you out." Kurt nodded. He knew Blaine was a badboy. He couldn't help but either feel an increbile sence of protection. Or a dangerous sense of hurt.

"Don't touch my shit." Blaine growled, before climbing onto his bed, and doing god knows what. Kurt signed and went to lay with Cas.

* * *

**I liked it. Did you guys like it? Review make a angel fall in love with a human. **

**Dare-out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Im in study hall right now. There is a couple of idiots that feel the need to be overly loud for some reason, so if you notice that my writing is a little... strained its because im typing with one hand, and strangling teenage boys with the other. **

**Also. I forgot to tell u guys about my tumblr its iwillneverreadalovestory. tumblr. com I have story updates, and shot ones that didn't make my fanfic page. Mostly Klaine blog. Other random funnies. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"INCONGIBLE! HARD HEADED! SPOILED! JACK-ASS! THE MOST! UNCANNY PERSON I HAVE EVER SPOKEN TOO!" Kurt was seizing. ABSOULUTLY siezing. How _dare_ that boy? Threaten my DOG! Kurt thought. Threaten _me. _It had been about three weeks since his move to dalton. He excelled in his classes. Made friends with this accapella group on campus called the warblers, and his new brail textbooks were being dropped off at his room today.

Kurt stomped over to his bath rack. Everything had a place, and Kurt, knowing his room layout by now, angerily grabbed a fluffy towel, a bottle of shampoo from the top shelf, and a bottle of body wash from the third. A bag of lotion products from the second.

"Cat!" He barked at the dog. Cat raised his head and looked at the boy. So angry... he thought as he climbed up from his dog bed, and next to kurt. Huffing when he grasped his holtier a little too tightly, and led him too the door. Kurt pulled out his key, but stopped when he heard voices. _Blaine... and someone else. _Kurt's hand brushed Cat's fur. Kurt didn't trust Blaine at all with Cat. He deffinitly didn't want to put him in any danger by waltzing out of his dorm, Cat by his side. If anything happens to Cat, Kurt is completely useless.

"Cat. Bed." Kurt said. Cat gave the boy a questioning look, and waited for kurt to slip his holter off before going to lay in his bed. Kurt worked quickly, pulling out a blanket and laying it on top of Cat, before taking the whole bed and putting it under his own. Cat whimpered in confusion.

"Shh!" Kurt said as he made sure the dog was completely hidden. He picked up the dogs hoilter and put it in his dressed. There now. If Blaine came it it would look like Kurt, and Cat had gone out. Kurt picked his things back up, and grabbed his walking cane out of his bag extending it before walking out of his room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap _The cane made an odd noise as Kurt kept walking down the hall too the showers. Feeling his way along the wall. Waiting for the shower door to become within reach.

Here it was. Kurt liked to have Cat with him while he bathed. The boys showers were open, and together. There were no walls seperating them, and Kurt didn't like that he didn't know who he was showing with, but also somewhat dissapointed that he couldn't fawn over the other boy's bodies while pretending like it was all cool that he was showering with a bunch or wet, hot, great looking guys.

Luckily the showers werent running when Kurt arrived, And he sighed in relief.

_Lets make this quick. _Kurt though stepping into the large shower room, and stripping his clothes before turning on the shower head. He hummed happily when the water hit his back, and began to sing.

"I wann hide the truth I wanna shelter you,

but with the beast inside theres nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we breed we still are made of greed.

This is my kingdom come,

This is my kingdom come

oh when you feel my heat,

look into my eyes. It's where my deamons hide,

it's where my deamons hide.

Don't get to close.

It's dark inside.

Curtan's call its the last of all.

When the lights fade out,

all the sinners crawl.

So they dug your grave

and the mascurade,

will come crawling out,

at the mess you made.

Don't wanna let you down

but I am hell bound- "

Kurt sang loudly when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped 50 feet into the air, arms flailing, he fell to the ground and pulled his legs to meet his chest.

"W-w-who's there" He heard a deep chuckle. "Relax. Kurt, it's just me." Kurts jaw hardened when he heard Blaine's voice. He wanted to stand up, and get in his face and scream at him, but right now his knees were the only thing keeping him... unexposed.

"Go. Away." kurt growled at him. He flinched when he heard Blaine laugh agian. "It's a public shower baby. But I think your in the wrong one. The disabilities shower is acrosed campus." Kurt growled. He was NOT disabled. Far from it. He stood up punching a fist into Blaine's general direction.

"Go fuck yourself!" He yelled. Blaine laughed agian.

"Sure thing...unless you wanna help me." Kurt pulled at his wet hair, and turned back to his shower head to finish as quickly as possible. He heard the head next to him spring to life, as Blaine started to sing.

(A/N Blaine is bold, Kurt is italics)

"**Feeling my hands start shaking **  
**Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed **  
**I'm sorry but I have no choice **  
**Cause you're only getting bitter **  
**Maybe you have your reasons **  
**Maybe you're scared you'll be let down **  
**Are you crying when there's no one around." **

Blaine's voice was like butter. Deep, and soothing, he sailed through the courus which Kurt recognized immediatly. Kurt opened his mouth and sang a soothing high pitched version of the next verse.

_"Then maybe, maybe let me hold you Baby, _  
_Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows _  
_I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed." _

He could almost hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he accepted the duet, and sang the next verse.

**"The smile on your face like summer  
The way that your hand keeps touching mine  
Let me be the one to make it alright  
And maybe, maybe let me hold you Baby,  
let me come over I will tell you secrets  
nobody knows I cannot over state it  
I will be overjoyed." **

What was this? _"And if you want we'll share this life_  
Oohhh_ and if anyone tell I'll be by your side _  
_Nobody understands you well, I do."_

Blaine was getting closer to Kurt as the verse began to soften. Feeling unable to resist the young blind boys face.

**"So maybe let me hold you baby **  
**Baby, let me come over I will tell you secrets **  
**God only knows **  
**I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed **  
**Let me hold you Baby, let me come over **  
**I will tell you secrets nobody knows **  
**I cannot over state it I will be overjoyed **  
**I will be overjoyed **  
**I will be overjoyed."**

Blaine was so close. They were naked! In a shower! THINK KURT! THINK! THINK. It was no use. Kurt sighed when a warm hand found it's way to his hip, and another to his cheek. A rough calloused thumb brushing acrossed his face. Was this the boy that was so horrible to Kurt for the past three weeks.

"You.. are so... beautiful.." Blaine's voice whispered, and before Kurt knew it Soft, yet firm lips were being pressed softly agaist his. Kurt sighed into the kiss wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine gently led Kurt to a shower wall, and pressed him slightly agaist it, as his tongue slowly licked Kurts lips, and teeth nippled his bottom lip.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned.

Then suddenly.

It stopped.

"Fuck." Kurt heard Blaine say. And before Kurt knew it he was gone. "Blaine?" Kurt said into the shower. He was completely alone.

* * *

A week passed. Kurt couldn't get over that kiss. He felt something. Something strong. Something big. Like fireworks. And to make it work, Blaine had become about 1,000,000 times more mean to Kurt. moving his stuff. Hiding his brail books. Calling him a girl. Ugly. Idiot. Handicapped. Had it been any other person Kurt would punch them in to god damn face. but when Blaine kissed him... Kurt may or may not have fallen in love with him. And now he had his chance to confront him.

Cat, led Kurt down the hall to their dorms. Class had just gotten over, and Kurt was going home for the weekend. And when he rounded the corner he heard voices. Blaine. Talking on a phone? But Blaine. I grew angry and tapped Cat's head.

"Cat. Blaine." Cat whimpered before leading him toward Blaine who stopped talking on his phone when he saw Kurt approach.

"I gotta go." Kurt heard him say.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt said. Sternly and coldly. Blaine was silent for a moment.

"No." He said and began to walk down the hall. "Blaine! WAIT!" In his desperation to catch Blaine he let go of Cat and chassed the sound of footsteps.

"I KNOW YOU FELT IT!" Kurt yelled. The footsteps stopped. A growl. A turn, and suddenly a boy in his face.

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Blaine yelled. Kurt couldn't stop the tear from leaving is eye. It was more of an angry tear the anything.

"You did! You're a liar! What? Did daddy not love you enough? Don't be such a fucking coward Blaine!" Kurt screeched. Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine's fist collide with the wall next to him.

"Why the fuck would _you_ matter to me Kurt? You're a headache with a voice. Your useless. You can't get anywhere without a fucking cane, or a dog. What's special about you? You Blind! YOU. ARE. BLIND!" Blaine screeched at the boy. Hoping to scare him off. Because eventully. He scared everyone off. It wasn't working.

"You felt it.." Kurt whispered. Before he knew it Blaine had gotten so close he began to fall backward, but a strong arm snaked it's way around his waist, firm lips were pressed agist him. It was all tongue, and teeth. Kurt let his hands wind themselves into Blaine's curly hair. Suddenly he was falling.

"See. I felt nothing." And with that he turned on his heel, and left. Trying to ignore the fact that he could hear Kurt sob from their dorm room.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! So kurt goes home this weekend so we are gonna pay Blaine's POV a little visit. **

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, AND I WILL BECOME YOUR FRIEND! I usually follow back too. **

**Dare-out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. It's been a little hectic because of finnals at school this week, but I got the day off today because SOMEONE (me) went to go see the midnight showing of The Hobbit last night. It was epic, and I am glad to say that I stayed up till 3 am watching it and didn't fall asleep once... **

**This is from Blaine's POV, and i hope you like it. I havent recieved many reviews on this story, which is making me sad. I don't know if you guys like it or not, and I don't know if I should bother continuing. But if you like this story check out my other one. Let me hear you whisper. Its about Cold!Blaine and Mute!Kurt. I'm having a disabilities phase. Review, read, enjoy, and follow me on tumblr at myparentswouldfacepalm. tumblr. com. I take requests for stories, and write them for you. Just message me your idea, I'll write it out, and send you the link :3**

* * *

I visibly flinched when i slammed the door A little too hard. I could hear him. God I could still see him. His unseeing eyes well up in tears as he reached frantically for his walking stick. Reaching his blind arms out to find someone, anyone to help him. You could have helped him. I said to myself. Instead of being such an asshole. I sighed as I quickly stripped myself of clothes, and walked to the closet trying to pick out an outfit for the day. I reached my arm out for a black t-shirt, and began pulling it over my head. I stopped when I heard the dorm door open.

Be. Very. Quite. I told myself as I stood their and watched Kurt. The only time i thanked god that he couldn't see me in nothing but a t shirt. But it broke my heart to see his face stained with tears. I stopped for a second and listened for anyone in the room. I swear the way he cocked his head to the side to pick up on the smallest noise, made me stop breathing. He eventully decided that he was alone, and pulled the harness off of his dog, and put her In her... Dog kennal? Were did that come from? I think Kurt had named the dog, Cat. Cat whimpered in protest as Kurt shushed him, and shut the door.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood their watching kurt in awe as he flowed about the room. Side stepping baskets of clothes, and other random things, but his head stayed still, and his eyes forward, and unseeing. He reached the closet that we shared, and reached inside to pull out a duffle bag.

Oh my god. What was he doing? Was he running away. As quitely as I could I stepped into my wardrobe, and shut the door. Leaving it open a little bit to be able to see Kurt as He began shoving clothes into the bag, along with shampoo, and lotions, and body washes. Where was he going? it took me a little bit to remember that today was friday, and a large majority of the students went home on fridays. I was relieved, and dissapointed that He was leaving. Sure I wouldn't have to listen to him get up, and shuffle around the room clicking his tongue trying to get around in the middle of the night. Or listen to his horrible show tunes. Or that annoying humming he did while he read his brail text books.

But I would miss him. A slight sniffle pulled me back into my consoisness. Kurt was crying. He was hunched over a desk. His arms supporting him as tears began falling onto the desk. That was it for me, as I moved to open the wardrobe door to comfort him. Tell him he was special. That I did like him, and I didn't mean it, but a knock on the door forced me to retreat back into the wardrobe. Kurt whipped his eyes with the back of his hands and opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked once it was open. A boy stood their clad in a leather jacket, with a mohawk, and A guitar strap around his chest.

"KURT!" He yelled engolfing Kurt in a bear hug. Kurt laughed, and I was instantly jealous. Who the fuck was this? "Puck!" He laughed punching the boys arm lightly. Puck set him down and looked at his face.

"Kurt... have you been crying? Whats wrong? Do I need to kill someone?" I scoffed lightly, and Kurt immediatly turned in my direction. His eyes narrowing.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned back to the boy, and told him in was nothing. Puck smiled lightly, and moved past him, and into our room. "Nice set up you got in here!" Puck said looking around. "Got a roommate?" Kurt nodded. "OOhhh is he cute? Get any yet hummel?" He asked. Kurt immediatly blushed, and shook his head.

"He... he doesn't like me." Kurt said. "In fact I'm pretty sure he hates me." I almost growled in frustraion. After a short conversation, Puck began picking up Kurt's bags, and taking them out the door. Kurt sighed, garbbed Cat's harness, and left the room.

I finnaly burst out of the closet. (The irony) and stood in place for a second.

Well... What now?

**Hey guys. Sorry for such a short chapter. It was more of a reassurance that I haven't forgotten about you guys. I've been pretty busy with my story requests on tumblr. And I don't get a lot of reviews from this story anyway, but I'll try and finish soon. If you can give me plot ideas I will grant you one wish! **


End file.
